Those Perfect Little Moments
by ArchadianRose
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshots about little moments that Cecil and Firion share on their adventure. Some may be cute, some may be funny, some may even make you shed a tear. Rated T just in case. Cecil/Firion.
1. Here With You

**A/N - **Phew! I haven't written a fanfic for ages, and though this is small, it has helped me tremendously with my writers block! God bless drabbles :P

For all my readers of 'The Unlikely Warrior', I shall be posting a new chapter soon - I've had hell with writing my assessment pieces for my creative writing course, and have concentrated on mostly original pieces for a while. But I promise there will be an update within the next month or so!

Anyway - I hope you enjoy this! Please read and review if you have the chance - concrit is always welcomed with open arms - but flamers can go and immerse themselves in sulphuric acid. Flaming helps nobody!

* * *

Here with you.._._

Cecil and Firion sat on top of a small crater in the Lunar Subterrane, looking out over the spanning landscape that had been transformed from dusty grey to a faint glowing blue by the shining of the giant moon that took presidence of the inky black sky.

They had been travelling on foot all day, and they were both extremely tired, but it was their turn to take watch, so they had left Tidus and Cloud to sleep while they both gazed upon the wondrous natural beauty that lay out in front of them, safe in the knowledge that no mannequins or Chaos warriors were anywhere in the vicinity.

'Its...simply stunning...', Cecil gasped, watching the beauteous scene in complete awe as his closest companion sat silently next to him, secretly watching the platinum blonde Paladin from the corners of his eyes.

Firion nodded in agreement. He could not think of a situation more perfect than this. Without thinking, he moved his hand closer to Cecil's, until their fingertips were almost touching. His breath shortened and clung to his throat, and his heart began to palpitate in his chest, pounding loudly against his ribs with every beat. He had waited for so long to be alone with Cecil, ever since he had first laid eyes on his perfect body sculpted so sumptuously with the finest of armour; and his slightly purpled Lunarian lips that illuminated his pale skin so that it stood out like a beacon in his mind.

Cecil's hand suddenly slipped, and Firion drew in a short breath so loudly that Cecil stared at him in wonderment for a few seconds before turning a deep shade of crimson and uttering stuttered apologies that left him completely tongue tied.

'Cecil...', Firion stammered, trying his best to keep his composure as steady as he could. The slide of his skin against Cecil's, if only for a few seconds, had set the blood in his veins alive as if charged by some imaginary electrical force. 'You didn't have to...'

Cecil bit his lip, and turned to face his dearest companion. He had shied away from his feelings until now, but the sight of those silvery eyes against the blue of the landscape set his heart aflame too. He leaned over to Firion, and pressed a finger lightly upon his cherry coloured lips, and shook his head.

'Don't...Don't say anything. Please, can we just enjoy this moment together?'

Firion nodded and turned back towards the landscape, stunned into silence. Cecil turned back towards the landscape, but this time grabbed Firion's hand into his and intertwined their fingers together so that he would not let go.

'This could not be any more perfect...', Firion whispered to himself.

Cecil heard this but said nothing, and the two of them sat there for hours, until the sun rose in the sky, and a new day dawned...


	2. Don't Let Me Go

**A/N – Thought I would Include Golbez in this one – made it quite emotional looking back on it. Awww. I love Cecil and Golbez :D. Anyway – a big big thankyou to SKYHEARTZ for the kind review :). Receiving reviews such as this always makes me happy! And to receive one as nice as that made my day!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Let Me Go**

'My brother...'

Golbez lay a hand on Cecil's shoulder, but the Paladin instantly shrugged it off and walked away from his older brother. Cecil was fed up with Golbez. Fed up of the constant judging. Fed up of him not being there.

'You would shun me, for loving him?' Cecil hissed. He turned to his brother and looked at him; pleading to him in silent earnest. 'You of all people should know that no-one can help who they have feelings for.'

Cecil strode up next to his brother, and looked deep into the Thaumaturge's eyes. Alas, he could not hold a direct stare into those mystical orbs for long; instead he resolved to stare at his feet in bitter rage.

'Cecil, you misunderstand me. I did not mean it like that...'

But Cecil shook his head in disagreement. He could not stop the tears from flowing now. His feelings for Firion – he dare not, and would not hide them any longer.

'My feelings – I can not hide them away any more brother. I am not an emotional tap!'

Cecil's eyes became bloodshot and irritated as he rubbed tears that shimmered like pearls away from his eyes.

Golbez confronted Cecil, this time placing his mighty hands upon his little brother's shoulders.

'If this is how you truly feel Cecil, I urge you to tell him.'

Cecil looked up at his older brother; tears still welled up in the corners of his brilliant blue eyes.

'And I would have your blessing? Truly?'

From beneath his dark helmet, Golbez was smiling broadly at Cecil; though Cecil could not see this. He would do anything to see Cecil happy. Absolutely anything.

'Anything to see you happy little brother...'

* * *

Almost as if he had been summoned, and like a saviour coming from the dark depths of beyond; Firion appeared on the horizon in search of his perfect Paladin.

'Cecil, Cecil? You there?'

'Over here Firion,' stammered Cecil; wiping the remainder of the tears from his eyes.

As Firion approached Cecil, it was blatantly clear to him that his favourite platinum blonde had been crying; the crimson blotched cheeks and irritated eyes said it all. He rushed over to the young man, and pulled him into his strong arms.

'What happened Cecil?,' he asked, sounding fearful and concerned. 'Were you attacked?'

Cecil shook his head and buried it into Firion's chest. He could hear the pounding of his heart and the wind rushing and flowing into and out of his lungs. It was almost mesmerising; lulling Cecil into a vivid daydream about happier times, maybe in the future. Being there with Firion when the light rose on the morning horizon. No-one else, just the two of them. Alone. Cuddled up under reams of silk covers and on fluffy pillows that would make them feel as if they were floating on clouds.

'Firion...I-,' gasped Cloud, suddenly looking deep into Firion's eyes.

He was on the cusp of spilling everything; telling Firion everything he felt in that moment, but he was interrupted by the sound of Tidus, calling at the top of his voice to see where his two companions had gotten to.

'We'd better go Cecil,' Firion sighed. He did not want to go, not just yet. 'Tidus is getting impatient.'

Firion turned to walk away, but Cecil held him back. Clinging to him with every last strength in his soul; yearning him to stay for just one more moment.

'Please', he begged Firion, whispering as softly as he could. 'Please don't let me go...'


	3. That Kiss

**A/N - I can't believe I had this uploaded and I never published it! It must have just completely slipped my mind - so - my apologies for the long overdue update. :O**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone in Japan at the moment that is going through a most terrible time. My heart goes out to you all - especially those that have lost homes, livelihoods, and even friends and relatives to the onslaught of that horrific Tsunami and the aftermath that doesn't seem like it will end any time soon. **

* * *

**That kiss...**

The gentle Paladin's blue eyes gazed at his silver haired love from where he stood leaning against a marble pillar. They were alone – all alone in the World of Darkness. No-one but them, and Cecil had already decided that it was now or never to show Firion just how much he cared for him.

Firion took one last look around the mysterious place. He could not sense any mannequins or agents of Chaos lurking around the area, so simply resigned to join his friend by the pillars.  
But as he turned around, he realised that Cecil was no longer there. His heart plummeted in his chest.

_Where is - _

A sudden gentle tap on his shoulder eased his concern, and as Firion turned around to face the one person that gave him goosebumps whenever he was close to him, Cecil seized his chance and placed a soft, chaste kiss onto Firion's rose coloured lips. It was a kiss that was not meant to tease the weapons master – but Firion could not help himself. It left him gasping for breath, hungry for more of Cecil's sweet taste, and before he could take a step back and think about what he was about to do, he pulled the kindly Lunarian male close to his body, and kissed him back.

It was a kiss full of passion – full of all the longing and the want both men had hidden from each other for so long. It left Cecil moaning and gasping for more – and Firion did nothing but oblige to the Paladin's wishes.

'Firion I -' Cecil gasped between breaths and flurries of blushing passion. But Firion simply shook his head and placed a finger on Cecil's soft, purple lips.

'You need not say anything Cecil. I already know. I feel exactly the same.'

Cecil realised, in that moment, that one perfect moment, that everything he had ever wished for had just come true.


End file.
